A touch of evil
by darkcharmed
Summary: Prue's back but why? and how will paige react? has Leo turned to the dark side? find out in a touch of evil!
1. Stranger in the attic

**Piper sat looking out her bedroom window, Leo orbed in behind her**

Piper: hey honey

Leo: hey are you ok?

Piper: yeah, why wouldnt i be?

Leo: **(concerned) **i sensed you were hurt

**Leo sat next to Piper**

Piper: well its not me... oh my god, it must be Phoebe or Paige! Come on!

**Leo and Piper run down the stairs**

Piper: **(Shouting) **Phoebe?! Paige?!

**Piper ran into the kitchen, Leo followed her. Phoebe was sitting at the table drinking coffee and typing on her laptop.**

**Paige was reading a magazine leaning on the counter**

Phoebe: what's going on?

Piper: are you hurt? are you both ok?

**Piper looked them both up and down**

Paige: **(Confused) **hey Piper, we're fine

Leo: Well i sensed one of you were hurt, thats weird, i better go see the elders

**Leo orbed up to the Elders**

Paige: yeah well i gotta go too, im late for work

**Paige picked up her bag and her coat and walked towards the front door**

Paige: Phoebs, i'll try to make it to lunch, okay?

Phoebe: k!

**Phoebe kept her eyes on the computer screen. Paige walked out the front door and closed it behind her **

Piper: thats strange about Leo, huh?

**Piper poured herself a cup of coffee**

Phoebe: yeah

Piper: so... how did your date go last night?

**Phoebe closed her laptop and turned to Piper**

Phoebe: great! i really like him, i havent felt this way about a guy since...

Piper: well, im happy for you

**A loud crash came from the attic**

Phoebe: what the hell was that?!

**Phoebe and Piper run upstairs to the attic, they run through the attic door then they stop. there was a demon throwing an energy ball at a girl with black hair, she had her back to them. Piper put her hands out to blow up the demon but she hesitated, her eyes grew wide**

Phoebe: oh!

**the girl put her arm out and the energy ball flew back into the demon, he Vanquished. **

Phoebe: **(shocked) **Oh my god!

Piper:** (shocked, emotional) **P-Prue?!


	2. Explaination

**Prue, Piper and Phoebe were in the attic. Piper and Phoebe were standing in the doorway. Prue was standing over by the window, she was panting**

Phoebe: Prue... is that really you?

**Prue nervously ran her hand through her hair**

Prue: um...yeah Phoebs, its me... hey

**Prue put her arms out, Piper and Phoebe ran over to her, Piper was crying. they all hugged**

Piper: **(crying) **Prue, ive missed you so much ive waited so long for this day... i-

Prue: i know Piper i cant believe i, i mean you..

**Prue's eyes filled with tears**

**Piper wiped the tears from her eyes**

Piper: **(cross) **what the hell are you doing here!?

Phoebe: its so unbelieveable your here! how comes your not a ghost?

**Phoebe stepped back. Piper was still crying, she kissed Prue's cheek and hugged her harder**

Prue: i've missed you both so much these past 4 years

**Prue laughed, Piper stood back.**

Prue: and you both look so different, Phoebe i love your hair short

**Wyatt started crying in Piper's bedroom. Prue, Piper and Phoebe heard him**

Piper: oh thats Wyatt, i'll go get him... you stay there!

**Piper pointed at Prue and smiled then she left the attic**

Phoebe: so whats happening Prue?

Prue: well i ...

**Piper walked back in holding Wyatt, he had stopped crying**

Prue: oh my god piper! your a mom

Piper: yeah this is Wyatt, he's 2, wyatt this is your aunt Prue

**Prue and Phoebe laughed**

Prue: Piper, he's georgeous, but i...

Piper: what?

Prue: i thought you would have a girl, like in the future...

Phoebe: well a lot of things are different now than they were in the future

**moment of silence**

Prue: well...um... about this demon, he's an assasin of an upper level demon, in line with The Source and Tempus. i dont know his name but i know he's unvanquishable unless you have the power of three he'll keep sending more of his assasins until he, himself attacks, thats why ive come back to help...

Phoebe: Prue we have a..um..

Prue: there should be a spell or some information in the book of shadows, if we -

**Paige opened the front door, she came in the manor**

Paige: **(shouting) **hey! i forgot my keys... Piper?! Phoebe?!

**Leo orbed in the attic**

Leo: hey Pipe-... Prue!?

Prue: Leo! its great to see you

**Paige walked through the attic door.**


	3. Paige meets Prue

**Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo were standing in the attic, Piper still holding Wyatt**

Paige:hey, whats going on?! whos she?

Piper: this is our sister Prue

Paige:** (confused)** oh, i thought you were dead

Phoebe: she is... she was... she um..

Piper: Prue, this is Paige, shes our... sister

Phoebe: remember Sam, mom's whitelighter? well mom and Sam had a baby together, they had to give her up for adoption because the elders didnt approve. When you died Piper cast a 'find a lost witch' spell to bring you back but it found Paige instead. Paige didnt know she was a witch or anything, now she's a charmed one... we have the power of three

**Prue stood there, infront of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. She was surprised, tears appeared in her eyes but she didnt cry**

Prue: oh, i had n-no idea

Piper: **(concerned) **Prue...

Leo: i still sense on of you are hurt, i dont know why i-

Prue: ooh, it must be me

**Prue rolled up her pants leg, she had a bleeding wound covering most of her lower right leg.**

**Leo kneeled down, Placed his glowing hands over her leg, it stopped bleeding but it didnt disappear. Leo stood back up**

Prue: thats probably because im dead or something

Leo: i wonder if the Elders know your here?

**Leo orbed up to the Elders**

Piper: hold on, you still have to fight evil when your dead?

Prue:** (sigh)** yeah, its hard with just me but i cant die because im already dead

**Prue laughed, Paige smiled**

Phoebe: so you still have your powers?

Prue: yeah, theyve grown more too

**Paige quietly walked downstairs, she was upset. Prue and Piper didnt even notice she was gone.**

**Phoebe did, she followed her.**

**in the attic Piper put Wyatt in the playpen by the window**

Piper: so do you see mom or Grams?

Prue:yeah sometimes, its really great, theyre fine and they talk about you and phoebe all the time!

Piper: i can imagine!

Prue: i also see Andy

Piper: ooh really?! how is he? over the whole killed by a demon thing?

Prue: **(laughs) **yeah he's doing good... oh and i even saw Cole, i guessed you guys vanquished him

Piper: ah yes, 2 years ago

**Prue walked over to the book of shadows, she put her hand to touch it but hesitated. **

**So she telekinetically flicked through the pages. Piper looked over her shoulder reading the book.**

**Phoebe and Paige stood in the sun room**

Phoebe: ok so whats wrong?

Paige: nothing

Phoebe: **(childish) **come on, tell me!

Paige: well dont take this the wrong way but Prue's back and im happy for you guys but i...

**A demon shimmered in and threw an energy ball at Phoebe, she leviated and it smashed threw the window.**

**Prue and piper came running down the stairs. Prue astral projected into the sun room, astral Prue telekinetically sent the demon flying into the wall. Piper and normal Prue came running in**

Phoebe: whoa! 2 Prue's!

**Piper blew the demon up**

Piper: damn it! we just got that window fixed, for like the millionth time!

astral Prue: is everyone ok?

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: yeah

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at astral Prue and normal Prue standing next to eachother**

Prue: i can control both my astral self and my physical self at the same time now

Phoebe: cool how does it work?

Prue: well i dont know exactly but i think my soul replicates itself so then my astral self is me but its not really me, kinda like when i cloned myself, so my astral self does what i would in that situation

**Prue projected back into herself**

Paige: that is so cool

Prue: yeah well that demon must be getting closer

**Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked into the attic. Piper went over to the book of shadows and pointed to a page**

**Phobe and Prue walked over, Prue read aloud from the page**

Piper: i think i found it

Prue: the Dark Midas Demon. they are a rare type of upper level demon who have the ability to instantly turn good people evil by touch, it takes less 5 seconds to turn their victim's fully evil. They are used in Demonic training academy's and have been known to guide darklighters. They are in line with the Source but it says here they only attack at night so we have a while

Phoebe: is there a vanquishing spell?

Piper: nope, but Phoebs you could write one?

Phoebe: i'll give it a shot

**The phone rang downstairs**

Phoebe: ooh that might be work

**Phoebe ran downstairs**

Piper: no its p3

**Piper ran to the attic door, then turned around to Prue and Paige**

Piper: you two stay there!

**Prue and Paige stood in the attic. Paige looked at Prue, Prue smiled at Paige**

Paige: so, um.. its great to finally meet you, ive heard so much about you

Prue: really?! thanks, its weird because ive heard nothing about you

Paige: wait! dont you watch over us, like Grams?

Prue: no, im not allowed to. since Piper hasnt really moved on since my death, they dont let her summon me and im not allowed any knowledge of whats going on down here... it sucks really

Paige: yeah....

Prue: so you're half whitelighter?

Paige: yeah, i can orb and stuff and my power sorta got mixed up with all the whitelighter stuff so i actually orb objects places with my mind

**Moment of silence**

Paige: so, im gonna go downstairs

Prue: oh, i'll be down in a sec

**Paige walked down the stairs. Prue was in the attic alone, she looked around shiftly then shimmered out.**


	4. Answers

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige were in the living room. Piper put the phone down. Phoebe and Paige were sitting on the sofa, Piper sat next to them**

Paige: hey can i talk to you guys

Piper: sure, what about sweetie?

Paige: you know what i find strange... Prue's back and its great for you two but she didnt tell us how she got here or why or anything

Phoebe: sure she did, theres a funky demon on the loose and she came back because we need help

Piper: yeah Paige you ok?

Paige: but we've faced lots of demons before, we didnt need her help then

**A demon shimmered in infront of the sofa, he had a fireball in his hand. Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood up**

Phoebe: Whoa!

**The demon raised his arm to throw the fireball. Paige put her hand out**

Paige: fireball!

**The fireball orbed into Paige's hand she threw it at the demon. He vanquished**

Paige: and another thing, those demons are so easy to vanquish?

Phoebe:well we must be better than them, wheres Prue?

Piper:** (shouting) **Prue?!

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked to the stairs**

Phoebe: hey Prue, what ya doing?

Piper: Prudence!

**Prue shimmers into Paige's room, she astral projected then her normal self shimmered out**

Prue: hey im in here!

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked into Paige's room**

Paige: what ya doing in here?

Prue: um... i just wanted to see my old room, memories, you know?

Piper: awwww yeah

Prue: but it looks a lot different now!

**Leo orbed in**

Leo: hey, Prue can i talk to you for a sec, out here?

Piper: hey! why not in here?

Leo: because i have to talk to her about, you know, up there and the elders dont want you, Phoebe and Paige knowing about it - you know why Piper

Piper:ok, but dont take her anywhere, we need her here with us

Phoebe: yeah Leo!

**Piper held Prue's hand. Paige looked at Leo, confused**

Leo: we'll go downstairs

Prue: ok lets go then

**Leo held Prue's hand. they orbed into the kitchen**

Prue: whoa! been a while since i done that!

Leo: Prue whats going on?

Prue: what do you mean?

Leo: come on Prue, the Elders didnt let you come here, they dont even know how you managed to get here. Prue, im still your whitelighter i -

Prue: no Leo, your not, your the Charmed ones whitelighter - Piper, Phoebe and _Paige's_

**moment of silence**

Leo: well, your gonna have to go back, how ever you came here, maybe theres a spell in -

Prue: no Leo! dont send me back please

**Prue starts to cry**

Prue: you have to help me

Leo: Prue whats going on?


	5. Dark Leo

**Time went by, it was now night. Piper and Prue were in the kitchen making a vanquishing potion. Leo walked in**

Leo: hey, Phoebe and Paige are working on a spell

Prue: i might go help them, you know i havent talked to Paige much since ive been here

Piper: you should worry about Paige

Prue: yeah i should... she's my sister

**Prue walked out towards the stairs, Leo followed her then grabed her arm and orbed her to the basement**

Prue: ow! you know Leo, you should really walk more

Leo: ok Prue, its night, the demon will attack soon - i know you know more than your saying, tell me Prue

Prue: im sorry Leo

**Normal Prue shimmered into the basement next to Leo. Prue projected back into herself**

Leo: oh no your a - a

Prue: the demon got me, he's on his way here now, he's coming to get Piper, Phoebe and Paige. He'll turn the Charmed ones evil - theres nothing i can do

Leo: Prue, you're strong, you can fight this

**The demon flamed into the basement**

Demon: well, well what do we have here? a whitelighter?

**The demon's hand glowed fire, he held it out to Leo's chest. Leo tried to orb away but he couldnt, the demon had paralyzed him and his powers**

Demon: i think a darklighter would suit you better

**The demon placed his hand on Leo's chest, Leo screamed in pain. Prue was crying she stood there watching **

Prue: im so sorry Leo

**The demon took his hand off Leo. Leo's clothes turned black, he had an evil look on his face. The demon flamed out then Leo orbed out in a bunch of dark blue orbs. Prue wiped her eyes then walked upstairs.**


	6. Prue, the demon?

**Piper was in the kitchen **

Piper: where the hell is this demon? if he wants us so badly why dont he get his ass over here so we can vanquish him and move on with our lives?!

**Piper looked at Prue**

Piper: whats wrong Prue?

Prue: L-Leo is...

Piper: what? where is Leo anyway i thought he'd stick around to watch the show

Prue: Piper! ... the demon came... he turned Leo into a darklighter

Piper: what?! when?! how did he even -

**Phoebe and Paige walked in**

Phoebe: hey i finished the spell

Paige: whats up?

Piper: well apparently my husband is a darklighter

Phoebe: **(laughs)** what!? really?!

Piper: yes well the demon came and i didnt know he turned whitelighters into darklighters - its quite funny when you think about it... Prue how did this even happen?

Prue: well i was talking to Leo in the basement and the -

**The demon flamed in to the kitchen**

Phoebe: woo ok now thats him right?

Paige: where's the spell?

**Both the demon's hands glowed fire**

Piper: dont let him touch you

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige backed away slowly, Prue stood by the counter**

Phoebe: run!

**Prue, Phoebe and Paige ran to the stairs. Piper stood infront of the demon she had tears in her eyes but she was angry**

Piper: where is my husband? where is Leo?

Demon: ah the whitelighter? he's turned to the darkside

**Prue walked over to Piper, she stood behind her**

Piper: bring Leo back

Demon: go to hell, witch!

**The demon reached out for Piper**

Prue: no!

**Prue shoved Piper out the way. the Demon hit Prue**

Demon: you just made a very big mistake witch!

**The demon flamed out. Prue and Piper were both lying on the floor, Phoebe and Paige ran over to Piper**

Paige: piper are you ok?!

Phoebe: come on Piper honey, get up

**Piper started to sit up**

Piper: ow! oh where's Prue?

**Prue was lying in the floor by the stairs.**

Phoebe: oh no

**Piper and Phoebe went over to Prue they tapped her on the shoulder**

Paige: remember she said she cant die

Piper: well then why isnt she waking up?!

Paige: be careful, the demon touched her she must be evil now

Piper:Prue would never hurt us

Phoebe: i dont know Piper, remember when Barbas turned her against us, she thought we were imposters and tried to kill us or when she married Ziles and turned into a warlock

Piper: hey! that was totally different

Paige: now that i think about it, remember when Leo tried to heal her leg - it didnt heal, Leo cant heal demons

Piper: no that was because she's dead

Phoebe: think about it! has she done anything demonic today? has she touched the book of shadows?

Piper: yes ofcourse she has, she read from - no wait i think she used her powers to turn the pages

Paige: see, evil cant touch the book - i think she was already demonic when she came here

Piper: no she cant be, anyway the book of shadows said it takes 5 seconds to turn a person fully evil, Prue wouldnt have stood there for 5 whole seconds

Paige: maybe she's a half demon then?!


	7. A sisterly moment

**Prue woke up**

Piper: hey sweetie are you ok?

Prue: ow yeah i just banged my head

**Paige orbed upstairs. she orbed back down a second later holding the book of shadows. Phoebe got up and walked over to Paige**

Phoebe: **(whispering)** what the hell are you doing?

Paige: ok i need you to ask Prue to hold the book

Phoebe: Paige, i think youre taking this a little too far

Paige: but it all makes sense, just do it

**Phoebe took the book of Paige, Prue and Piper were now standing up, Phoebe walked over to Prue**

Phoebe: Prue can you check something in the book for me please?

Prue: what?

Phoebe: oh just something about the demon

**Phoebe handed the book of shadows to Prue. the second it touched Prue's hands it flashed and slid across the floor**

Paige: i was right

Piper: **(shocked) **Prue?! your evil?

Phoebe: i cant believe this

**Paige backed away from Prue, she pulled Piper and Phoebe back with her**

Prue: its not what you think

Paige: oh yes it is! blow her up, Piper

Phoebe: Prue, is that why you came back, to kill us?

Prue: no! Phoebe, Piper wait i can explain... it wasnt meant to be like this, i -

Paige: dont listen to a word she says Piper, she's evil

Piper:** (shouting)** will everybody just shut up!?

**Everybody stopped talking, it was silent**

Piper: Paige, Phoebe would you _please_ leave me and Prue alone, we need to talk

Phoebe: no, i want to talk too

Piper: well im sorry Phoebe, but this is just something i have to do

**Paige picked up the book of shadows then followed Phoebe as she walked upstairs, as Phoebe passed Prue she had a preminition, Prue and the demon were in a dark cave, the demon placed his hand on Prue for a second, she screamed in pain, then shimmered out.**

Phoebe: whoa!

Paige: what?

Phoebe: just keep walking

Paige: what did you see?

Phoebe: just come to the attic

**Prue and Piper were in the living room, Prue was sitting on the sofa, Piper was standing **

Prue: Piper, i honestly would never hurt you

Piper: **(angry) **did you know that a couple of hours ago i was happy? yeah i was, i had my big sister back, _my_ big sister! the one ive cried for every night since she was killed, ive thought about her everyday wondering what things would be like if she, _you_, was here with me, now your here and everything is going wrong! i mean... Leo is a darklighter i dont know where is

**Piper sat on the sofa she was crying**

Piper: you know i thought to myself what if one day she came back!? she's walk through that door, tell us about what a sucky day she'd had at work, then i'd make dinner, a demon would attack, the clock would break, then we'd vanquish him, watch tv then go to bed!?!

ive dreamed of that day Prue, but i never thought in my wildest dreams you would be the demon

**There was a moment of silence then Prue and Piper started arguing**

Prue: i have my demons too Piper!

Piper: oh im sure you do

Prue: ok you really want to know the truth?

Piper: i know the truth

Prue: no you dont

Piper: well then tell me, come on i wanna know everything


	8. Prue vs Phoebe

**Phoebe and Paige were in the attic**

Paige: so you actually saw Prue get turned into a demon in your preminition?

Phoebe: yeah, the demon's hand was like fire, Prue was crying and screaming in pain but it only lasted a second or two, then she shimmered

Paige: Prue shimmered?

Phoebe: yeah, so eventhough it was only that second...

Paige: he turned Prue evil enough to shimmer

Phoebe: but she is still good i know it, i know Prue and we know even half demons have some good in them... for a while

Paige: so what are we gonna do? vanquish Prue?

Phoebe: no vanquish the inner demon, or the dark -

**The demon flamed in, he reached out for Phoebe, Phoebe levitated**

Phoebe: the spell, read the spell!

Paige: but we need the power of three

Phoebe: just read it quick

**The demon was telekinetically pulling Phoebe down**

Paige: Spell!

**the spell orbed into her hand**

Paige: we call upon the aincient power

of the Halliwell sisters three

banish this evil, change it to good

elimate this demon, blessed be

its not working we need the power of three

**The demon pulled phoebe down, his burning hand reached her, she cried out.**

**Prue and Piper were in the living room sitting on the sofa. Prue was now crying**

Prue: so you see Piper, thats what happened, im still good i know i am but sometimes i feel a little demon inside of me trying to take over.

Piper: so you can shimmer, thats it right? you cant throw energy balls or fireballs or any other demon crap?

Prue: no i cant

**Prue and Piper held hands**

Piper: were gonna sort this out ok? we'll get you back into good magic i promise, i just dont know what i can do about Leo

Prue: i might be able to help

Piper: no dont do anything demonic, if you do your demon side will grow stronger and you wont be able to fight it

Prue: what if i do something witchy?

**Paige fell down the stairs, she lay lifeless at the bottom, her head was bleeding.**

**Prue and Piper stood up**

Piper: Paige!

**Prue and Piper ran over to Paige. a stream of fire came flooding down the stairs it was coming from Phoebe's hand.**

Piper: oh god, Phoebe's evil again? im begginging to see a pattern here

Prue: ok i'll go sort out Phoebe you help Paige, she's still breathing i think she just knocked herself out when she fell

Piper: uh no way, theres no way im leaving you alone with her

Prue: look Piper, im not just going to sit here and let my flame throwing sister hurt my other sister, now all you have to do is help Paige ok!?

Piper: how am i going to do it without Leo?

Prue: the mortal way

**Prue walked up the stairs, Phoebe was standing in the attic**

Phoebe: hello Prue

Prue: Phoebe, your not a demon

Phoebe: oh yeah? how come i can do this

**Phoebe threw fire from her hand at Prue, Prue telekinetically diverted it so it hit the wall**

Phoebe: oh that wasnt very nice


	9. Piper's handling it

**Piper had pulled Paige over to the sofa  
**  
Piper: Paige! Paige! come on please wake up..... Leo! come on Leo get your act together Paige needs you, i need you! oh this day is just one distaster after the next

**Paige's eyes flinched **

Piper: P-Paige can you hear me?! Paige!

**Paige's eyes opened, she placed her hand on her head **

Paige: ow! what happened?  
Piper: (relieved) oh Paige, thank god, ok we need to get you a bandaid for that head of yours and then we have to save Prue and Phoebe, they've been quiet for a while  
Paige: no i'm ok... i have a funny feeling Phoebe is -

**Astral Prue, normal Prue and Phoebe shimmered in, astral Prue was holding Phoebe's arms behing her back and normal was holding her front **

Piper: whoa! ok what do we do? we do we cant vanquish her  
astral/normal Prue: we have to -  
Piper: ok one Prue at a time please  
Phoebe: let go of me!  
astral Prue: ok we need to find the demon  
Piper: how?  
normal Prue: im a demon i can shimmer to him  
Piper: Prue no! neither of you will shimmer any more and even if you did how can you leave me and Paige alone with ms.hellfire over here!?

**Phoebe wriggled out of astral Prue's and normal Prue's grasp, Prue projected back into herself  
**  
Prue: im sorry Phoebe

**Prue telekinetically pushed Phoebe into the wall, she hit her head on the table and landed on the floor **

Paige: oh is she ok?

**Piper walked over to Phoebe **

Piper: yeah she's just out cold  
Paige: ahh what about the crystals? we can trap her in them, she wont be able to shimmer or hurt us and she can still stay alive  
Prue: ok Paige you orb her to her attic, Piper will help you lay out the crystals  
Piper: what are you gonna do?  
Prue: kick some serious demon ass


	10. Demons, darklighters and more demons

**Paige orbed Phoebe and Piper to the attic. Prue shimmered into the underworld**

**a group of demons were gathered in the underworld, Prue shimmered infront of them.**

Grimlock: what are you doing up there?

Prue: had business to take care of, its not a crime is it?.... wheres the demon summit being held?

Grimlock: you should no, we're all preparing for it, word is the charmed ones are turning evil, one by one

Prue: oh

Grimlock: thats not a problem is it?

Prue: no ofcourse not, i dont care about the charmed ones.... i hope they rot in hell, like they left me to do

Grimlock: soon the charmed ones will be on our side, dark magic will rule all

**Prue shimmered out**

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige were in the attic, Phoebe lying in the middle of the crystals, Piper was standing infront of her, Paige was looking out the window**

Piper: there! that should buy us enough time for Prue to sort this mess out... right lets see what we have here

Paige: what are you looking for?

Piper: a way to save Leo, or atleast summon him

**The pages in the book of shadows began turning on their own, Paige walked over to Piper, the pages stopped turning when it reached a spell 'to summon evil'**

Paige: was that Grams?

Piper: yeah, thanks Grams... hey i think Prue wrote this spell

Paige: when?

Piper: about 4, 4 and a half years ago when we were trying to summon Belthazor... ok say it with me

Piper/Paige: magic forces black and white,

reaching out through space and light,

be he far or be he near,

bring us the _darklighter, Leo_ here

Paige: nothing happened

Piper: wait for it..

**A huge wind of dark blue orbs came blustering in then Leo appeared**

**Phoebe woke up, as she got up the crystals made an electrical shield so she fell back down**

Paige: ouch! **(whispering) **is Phoebe ok?

Piper: shh!

Leo: how dare you summon me!

Piper: Leo, honey i know you feel like -

**Leo held a cross bow with a poisonous arrow in it, he shot it towards Piper, she froze it then she froze Leo**

Piper: ok thats enough of him

**Prue shimmered in, she had a vial in her hand**

Prue: ok we dont have alot of time

Paige: what happened?

Prue: well theres a big demon summit happening right now, alot of demons and warlocks will be there - including the dark midas demon, i say we crash the summit then

Paige: no way, a few dozen demons would totally kill us

Piper: hang on let Prue finish

Prue: i'll lure him out then, you throw this potion

**Prue handed the vial to Piper**

Prue: it should paralyze him long enough for us to say the spell and vanquish him

Piper: hold on arent you forgetting something, we'd be in the middle of demon central, the noise would sent a stampede of demons out and we'd be fried.

Prue: um.. i'd shimmer him up here

Piper: sounds like it just might work

Paige: wait dont we need the power if three for the spell to work?

Piper: we have Prue, me and you - three Halliwells, the power of three right?

Paige: i guess so. what are we gonna do about Leo, he's still frozen

Piper: he'll stay frozen untill we get back, so should Phoebe

**Piper froze Phoebe then picked the spell up off the floor**

Prue: ok lets go, follow me

**Prue shimmered into the underworld, Piper and Paige orbed in a second later.**


	11. Prue, Piper and Paige: The power of thre...

**Prue looked around a corner, she saw a huge table with 20 or so demons and warlocks gathered around, the demon they wanted was sat at the top.**

Prue: **(whispering)** i'll get him, wait here

**Prue shimmered next to the demon**

Prue: excuse me, i have some new important information on the charmed ones, i think you need to hear this

**a warlock, wearing black robes stood up.**

Warlock: whatever it is Pruzor, please state it now

Prue: you know, since this is the demon that is going to win your battle i think its only fair that he, and he only, hears what i have to say as we may have some traitors in this room and if this information got into the wrong hands all hell would break loose, like you all taught me when i first came here - never trust a demon, right?

**A few demons and warlocks whispered to eachother for a second then went silent**

Warlock: very well

**Paige and Piper stood in a deserted part of the underworld, they were listening to what was going on**

Paige: do you think she'll do it?

Piper: hey, i wouldnt under estimate Prue, not for a second

**Prue shimmered in**

Piper: Prue, your meant to get the demon!

astral Prue: oh i did, quick orb to the manor

**Paige orbed Piper to the living room, astral Prue shimmered in. Prue was already there, the demon threw a fire ball at Prue she deflected it back on to him, it had barely an effect. **

Piper:hey!

**Piper threw the potion at the demon, he froze**

Paige: quick the spell

astral Prue/ Prue/ Piper/ Paige: we call upon the aincient power

of the Halliwell sisters three

banish this evil, change it to good

elimate this demon, blessed be

**The demon began to unfreeze **

Paige: what do we do!?

**Prue raised her arm, implying that she would use her power of telekinesis but her arm began to shake, she looked at her hand in horror as an energy ball appeared, she threw it at the demon, it knocked him a bit but he didnt die, she formed another one and threw it, astral Prue started throwing energy balls at him aswell. the demon grew weaker,**

**Paige and Piper stood there watching, with wide eyes and mouths.**

astral Prue: ok say the spell again

**Prue projected back into herself**

Prue/Piper/Paige: we call upon the aincient power

of the Halliwell sisters three

banish this evil, change it to good

elimate this demon, blessed be

we call upon the aincient power

of the Halliwell sisters three

banish this evil, change it to good

elimate this demon, blessed be

we call upon the aincient power

of the Halliwell sisters three

banish this evil, change it to good

elimate this demon, blessed be

**The demon screamed, flames surrounded him, then there was a loud explosion and he disappeared.**

**Prue, Piper and Paige stood still, trying to catch their breath. Piper hugged Prue, then Prue signaled for Paige to join in, they all hugged.**


	12. The choice

Piper: Phoebe! Leo!

**Prue, Piper and Paige ran upstairs to the attic, Phoebe was lying on the floor, Leo was gone.**

Paige: Phoebe!

**Paige picked up the crystals and put them on the table. Prue taped Phoebe's arm**

Prue: Phoebs! wake up

**Phoebe woke up**

Phoebe: did i miss anything!?

Prue:** (laughs) **i'll fill ya in later...

**Prue, Phoebe and Paige walked over to Piper who was staring at the place where Leo stood frozen before.**

Prue: im sorry honey, i'll get him back

Piper: Leo!?!?!

**Leo orbed in a bunch of bright white orbs, he stood infront of Piper**

Leo: you called?

Piper: oh Leo your back!

**Piper ran into Leo's arms, they kissed**

Leo: thanks for bringing me back

Piper: i love you... so is everything back to normal? Prue's not a demon and Phoebe's not gonna scorch us?

Leo: **(laughs) **yes when you vanquished the demon all his work was undone ... love you too... i actually have something to tell you all. 

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: what?

Leo: well can i just tell Piper and Phoebe first?

Prue: sure ok

**Prue and Paige walked downstairs, Paige shut the attic door behind her**

ok heres the penultimate part of my fic....

Leo: well i just got back from the elders, they have a question for you

Phoebe: what is it?

Piper: is it about Prue?

Leo: yes... the elders have seen the way you three work together again and since Prue is still a very strong witch, theyve offered you a choice

Piper: a choice?

Leo: yeah... um.. Prue, alive again and back in the charmed ones

Phoebe: what! really!?! hold on.. what happens to Paige?

Leo: Paige would go back to being mortal, an innocent, she'd have no memory of these past 4 years

Phoebe: what?! but then she would have lost 4 years of her life

Leo: the elders would give her an alternate memory... or you can stay the way you are Paige would be a witch, Prue would go back to where she was, nothing would be different.... whats your decision?

Piper: w - we have to decide?! now?! Leo this is not something you just spring on someone like hey what do you want for dinner? or shall i water your plants? pick a sister!?

Leo: im sorry but you have to go downstairs and tell them within the next few minutes, its the elsers rules, i'll go explain to Prue and Paige whats going on

Leo orbed out

Phoebe: oh my god what are we going to do?

Piper: i dont know, if we pick Paige everything stays the same, but if we pick Prue we get our - 

Phoebe: i know, i know sweetie

Grams appeared in front of the book of shadows, surrounded by glowing yellow lights, she was glowing as she was a ghost

Grams: hello my dears

Piper: Grams!

Phoebe: nice timing... ok we need your help

Grams: well thats why they sent me here, let me guess? you have to decide, Prudence or Paige?

Piper: yes exactly

Grams: its your decision but i wanted to let you know that you shouldnt bias your decision just because you think Prudence will go back to fighting demons with the power of one

Phoebe: what will happen to her?

Grams: she'll be with me and your mother... and young Andy, you'll be able to see her whenever you want

Piper: but thats what we thought last time, you said she was safe with you and mom

Grams: well, she was but things got messy, Prue was given an oppotunity by the source to cross over, she was under a spell when she took it

Phoebe: why didnt you tell us?

Grams: i didnt want to worry you anyway this is about now, wether they give you her back

Piper: if they give us Prue back, it'll be how it used to be

Grams: honey, it will never be like it used to be, so much has happened you have Wyatt and Paige

Piper: so you want us to pick Paige?!

Grams: now i didnt say that, what im trying to say is you've moved on, your getting on fine without Prudence, now shes come back its given you closure over her death

Phoebe: really?

Grams: yes but ofcourse there was always something special about the original charmed ones

Piper: so you want us to pick Prue?

Grams: now i didnt say that either

Phoebe: so we be able to summon Prue if she, you know?

Grams: it depends...

Phoebe: depends on what?

**Piper and Phoebe walked down the stairs into the living room, Prue was sitting on the sofa, Paige was sitting on a chair, Leo was standing behind Prue**

Phoebe: we've made our decision......


	13. The decision

**Piper and Phoebe were sitting in the booth that was always reserved for them at p3**

Phoebe: its quite dead in here tonight

Piper: yeah well im just happy for the peace, the last couple of days we've had

Phoebe: you can say that again, oh where's Wyatt?

Piper: Leo's got him, the Elders thought he deserved a few hours off

Phoebe: really? they must be going soft

Piper: yeah

**Paige walked over to Piper and Phoebe, she sat down**

Phoebe: whats up?

Paige: got myself a date with that cute guy by the bar

Phoebe: ooh im so jealous! he's hot... honey, you still thinking about Prue?

Piper: i will always think of Prue, it was so great having her back **(laughs) **you know i actually felt like the middle sister again, she was thinking up all the plans and kicking all the asses, i was just tagging along and freezing stuff - it brought back alot of memories

Phoebe: yeah well she's in a happy place now and knowing Prue her happy place is working all day and keeping busy with an endless supply of cheese burgers and fries and mom, grams and Andy telling her how great she is

Piper: definetly!

Paige: yeah she is pretty amazing, im happy i got the chance to actually know her even if it was only for a few hours

Phoebe: so would you like it if she was here all the time?

Paige: part of me would, the other part is thinking two big sisters is enough

Piper: well i would like to make a toast, to Prue - our beloved big sister, wherever she may be

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige raised their glasses**

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: to Prue

**Piper looked around p3, Prue appeared in the middle of the club, she was see through like a ghost, no one could see her except Piper**

Prue: Piper sweetie, i will always be with you

**Prue disappeared, Piper smiled**

Phoebe: ooh maybe we could summon her for your birthday next week?


End file.
